destinado
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: Eran almas gemelas. Estaban destinados. Pero no era suficiente.


JJSeung

Notas iniciales: Genesis… siento que te aprovechas de mi bondad.

Notas: esto no tiene un buen final.

Notas: no se para que pongo las notas.

Es un one-shot.

 **Ilusiones Torpes.**

Jean soltó un golpe contra la mejilla contraría, un puñetazo dado con fuerza y decisión que obligo al alfa frente suyo a caer al suelo por la fuerza impresa en el golpe.

El cuerpo del atractivo canadiense, temblaba de ira lo mismo que sus ojos se ensombrecían por el sentimiento.

"Deshonra"

Eso era lo que había provocado que temblara de ira, se inclinó al suelo hasta tomar de las solapas de su chaqueta a aquel que se atrevía a hablar mal de su amado.

-Retráctate –ordeno, y quién le conociera se habría sorprendido de escucharle hablar en aquel tono, tan sombrío… aterrador.

Oscuro.

Los ojos oscuros del otro alfa le contestaron burlones y llenos de desprecio y desdén.

JJ apretó su agarre y comenzó a sacudir con fuerza al otro.

-¡Retráctate!

.

.

.

JJ inclino un poco la cabeza y busco, con sus labios, los de su pareja, un hermoso joven de piel de porcelana, cabellos oscuros y ascendencia oriental.

El gesto fue amable, sin un solo asomo de exigencia, como un ruego, sus ojos buscaron los oscuros luceros de su amante y este, al notar su gesto, corrió un poco el rostro.

-Estamos en público JJ –se excusó y su excusa sonó casi como una queja, si… estaban en público, la gente del restaurante se había vuelto a verlos, y la mirada de muchos los buscaban, no era nada raro… Jean Jacques Leroy era un modelo de alta gama, presidente de la empresa de modas Leroy Mode S.A. y su frase "It's JJ style" era tendencia en las redes sociales, era una figura de culto, saber que había sido atrapado por aquel omega de aire tan misterioso los había convertido en una pareja muy popular.

Jean hizo una mueca pero se hizo hacía atrás, regresando a sentarse recto en la silla y sonreir simplemente, la cita estaba yendo fatal, sus dedos bajaron hasta su bolsillo, allí donde estaba oculta una cajita con un anillo de compromiso… Sonrió con tristeza.

.

.

.

Los padres de Jean-Jacques Leroy eran algo que muy pocos pueden tener: almas gemelas, destinados y JJ siendo el chico idealista que era había deseado tenersiemprelomismo.

No menos, no más.

Sino exactamente eso.

A su alma gemela como pareja.

Ese _algo_ destinado.

El/la único/a.

.

.

.

Él había encontrado a su único casi por casualidad en medio de sus viajes alrededor del mundo, en Corea, como presidente de Leroy Mode S.A. viajaba bastante para engrandecer su empresa e imagen, siempre con los sentidos en busca de ese alguien que según un millón de mitos románticos lo completaría para siempre.

Sus dedos daban vueltas a un Martini mientras veía frente suyo a un socio bailar con uno de esos omega que alquilan sus servicios por una noche, _"jóvenes de compañía"_ él mismo había despachado hacia poco a uno tras rechazar servicios más privados, por la simple razón de no aprobar aquellas relaciones tan poco decentes… frunció el ceño apartando la vista de la escandalosa escena y busco por el bar algo o alguien con quien tener una conversación.

Estaba sentado en una de las mesa del fondo, demasiado solo, como si espantara la compañía y él, jean, sintió por primera vez _"el llamado"_ ese canto de sirena que dicen, los románticos, que sienten todos al encontrar a su alma gemela.

Fue como si una tormenta lo arrastrara a su interior y el no hizo nada para resistirla.

Avanzo.

Esquivando la marea de gente que bailaba, hasta cruzar la pista de baile, hasta llegar a su mesa.

.

.

.

Solo que no fue tan ideal como él esperaba.

.

.

.

Seung Gil Lee era un sueño hecho realidad, del tipo que detiene tus pasos al caminar, la piel de porcelana y los ojos oscuros que invitaban, de algún modo, a pecar de modos innombrables.

Su imperturbable expresión daba ganas de conseguir lograr una sonrisa, un gesto imposible.

Su corazón era una piedra.

Un trozo de hielo.

Pero Jean había visto a través de los caprichosos hilos del destino… había visto la verdad.

Y la verdad era que ambos… estaban destinados.

Eran almas gemelas.

Alfa… y Omega.

.

.

.

El único problema era que Seung no aceptaba aquello.

Cuando Jean le había señalado lo obvio había hecho una mueca.

-No estoy interesado –esas habían sido sus palabras exactas y al canadiense la sonrisa se le había estremecido en los labios.

-¿Cómo?

-Que no estoy interesado señor Leroy… no se lo tome personal –su sonrisa había sido irónica –simplemente no creo que las almas gemelas.

Para Jean aquello había sido como un golpe, la afilada hoja de un cuchillo hundiéndosele por la espalda y por un segundo, había visto por sus ojos pasar a sombra del fin de sus sueños.

-P…pero –había dicho.

-Seré claro desde el principio –lo había interrumpido –usted no me interesa, no como un compañero para el fin de mi vida.

Jean se había quedado callado unos segundos y luego susurrado.

-¿Qué me dices de un tiempo más corto?

-¿Perdón?

-Dame una oportunidad, olvidemos que somos destinados –se habían mirado a los ojos –dame una oportunidad que le darías a una persona que te atrajera físicamente pero nada más… prometo conquistarte, si no lo logró… no te molestare más.

Seung Gil Lee había hecho una mueca ante aquellas palabras, llevándose una mano hasta el negro cabello y jugueteando con él mientras pensaba en su respuesta y JJ se tensaba esperando por ella.

-Si no lo logra… ¿me dejara en paz?

-Lo prometo.

-Está bien.

.

.

.

Otabek se rio de él cuando JJ le contó.

-¡Tienes que estar loco! –sacudió la cabeza –muy loco JJ… por los dioses, no es más que un actor fracasado al que nadie mira –sacudió la mano –por no decir que no te quiere ni una pizca y tú podrías tener a quién quisieras.

-No me has escuchado –frunció el ceño –ya te lo dije, es mi alma gemela.

-Tonterías, puedo presentarte omegas que harían que el término "almas gemelas" dejara de importar –elevo las cejas sugestivamente y JJ se había reído, tomando aquello a broma.

-No me interesan los jóvenes de compañía.

-¿Y un stripper? Conocí a uno hace un mes… Katsuki Yuuri, un sueño si se me permite la opinión… -repaso sus labios con la lengua.

-No –apretó los dientes.

-Tú te lo pierdes, he visto su rostro, no parece alguien capaz de soltarse amigo y con tu sueño de llegar virgen al matrimonio… veo en tu futuro una vida sexual muy pobre –sacudió la cabeza fingidamente apenado.

Jean solo se había reído.

.

.

.

Seung había reaccionado positivamente a su cortejo inicial, aunque repetía constantemente que no prometía nada más que un tiempo muy corto, Jean solo sacudía la cabeza y continuaba con lo suyo.

Las flores eran cosa de todos los días, lo mismo que los chocolates y cuando conoció de sus gustos personales, videos y juegos que solían acompañarlos en algunas de sus "citas"

-Eres hermoso –se le había escapado un día, sin pensarlo, porque Jean no era de pensar antes de hablar en algunos temas –me gustas mucho Seung.

Seung le había devuelto la mirada y sonreído levemente.

Se había emocionado ante ese gesto.

-Gracias… -un solo susurro y Jean tenía el corazón en la boca, era un gesto tan bonito –aunque seguro que tus modelos son mucho más deseables.

-¡Nunca! –Había contestado apurado –Seung, te juro que no miro a nadie más que a ti –No mentía… quizá ese había sido el problema… que Jean no mentía.

El coreano solo había callado y tras unos segundos le había dado un beso rápido en los labios.

El roce le había transportado a las nubes.

.

.

.

Jean convirtió a su novio en la imagen principal de su compañía en Corea, no es que fuera mala idea, Seung con su belleza clásica y oriental, de ojos oscuros y misteriosos y piel clara de alabastro, era bastante llamativo, y su imperturbable expresión lo hacpian muy adecuado para ciertas fotos.

Desde un punto de vista comercial la idea fue buena.

La imagen de Seung se hizo más popular como modelo que como actor y ser conocido, al menos bajo la mesa, como la pareja de JJ lo llenaba de cierto halo de irrealidad que lo hacía todo infinitamente más atractivo.

Era popular.

El único problema era que su popularidad iba de la mano con todo lo que JJ hacía por él. El presidente de Leroy Mode S.A. actuaba con él como un alfa con su omega.

.

.

.

Se hicieron novios oficialmente en una fiesta dada por Otabek Altin.

Su fiesta de compromiso.

JJ y Seung iban juntos, sus trajes combinaban y el canadiense ansiaba conocer a quién había atrapado a su amigo.

Piel de mármol y labios de coral.

Yuri Plisetsky.

El muchacho avanzaba del brazo de Otabek sin mirar a nadie en realidad su rostro imperturbable –incluso más que el de Seung- lo convertían en una de las tantas muñecas de clase alta vendidas al mejor postor debido a su propia fortuna.

Los Altin eran poderosos.

Los Plisetsky eran el cielo.

Era una boda política, pudo verlo y vió también, no sin cierta lastima, que su amigo veía con ojos perdidos al delicado rubio que saludaba con los dientes apretados a su lado.

-Es un placer, tenía ganas de conocerte –le dijo a Yuri y los ojos del joven se elevaron a él evaluativos.

-¿Realmente lo es?

-Por supuesto.

-No lo parece.

-¿Perdón?

-Su pareja –había señalado con la cabeza a Seung –lleva asesinándome con la mirada desde hace media hora, el mismo tiempo que usted… lleva mirándome

Se había sonrojado.

Había mirado a Seung.

Seung parecía sorprendido y asustado.

Otabek un poco avergonzado.

Y el menor de todos, Yuri, sonreía perverso.

Otabek se había excusado y retirado de su presencia casi enseguida llevándose a Yuri con él.

Y Jean… Jean estaba exultante dentro suyo.

-¿Estás celoso?

-¿Por qué lo estaría?

-Bueno… Yuri.

-Lo llamas por su nombre.

-Seung… es el prometido de Otabek, mi mejor amigo…

-¿Solo eso?

-Yo nunca miraría a nadie más que a ti.

-¿Por qué somos almas gemelas? –su voz sonaba sarcástica.

-No.

-¿no?

-No –Jean sonreía.

-¿Entonces?

-Porque te amo –había sido la alegre respuesta.

El omega se había sonrojado y el alfa había aprovechado eso para inclinarse hacia él y susurrar suave en su oído.

-Se mi novio, Seung, déjame mostrarte en público, como el oficial.

Había aceptado.

.

.

.

Yuri y Otabek no duraron y un mes después el compromiso estaba roto.

Jean estaba solo en Canadá debido a que Seung estaba de gira en París y él no había podido acompañarlo.

-¿Pero porque? Parecían… llevarse bien –había preguntado él, internamente aliviado, aun sin comprender.

-Yuri encontró a su… alma gemela, y decidió ser claro –Otabek bebía de una botella de vodka –si yo no rompía el compromiso él de todas formas iba a fugarse con su amorcito.

-¡No lo creo!

-Pues óyelo, tuvo la desfachatez de decir que me consideraba un buen amigo y que por eso no podía vivir engañándome –golpeo la botella contra la mesa -¡es que no lo entiendo!

JJ se había quedado en silencio.

-¿Pero de verdad encontró a su alma gemela?

-Debía serlo, Nikiforov estaba literalmente a sus pies –volvio a beber de la botella –le lleva más años que yo… pero es el doble de rico que yo, así que podría ser que simplemente le atraiga más su billetera que el mismo –estaba despechado –bebe conmigo Jean.

Bebieron.

.

.

.

Seung volvió de Paris con una sonrisa y un beso para él.

Jean compro un anillo.

.

.

.

Leroy tenía una visión demasiado romántica de la vida.

La existencia de las almas gemelas le había hecho desear tener ese algo que lo completara y cuando estaba con Seung, a pesar de los leves rechazos que el coreano camuflaba como timidez y turbación, se sentía feliz, creía firmemente que podían completarse mutuamente.

Hizo lo que estuvo en sus manos, que era mucho, para mantenerlo a su lado, convirtiéndolo en la imagen de su empresa, cortejándolo sin descanso hasta lograr lo imposible: que Seung le aceptara.

Y es que…

Eran almas gemelas.

Estaba hechos el uno para el otro.

Estaban destinados.

Eso era suficiente.

.

.

.

Y estaban en aquella mesa, en un restaurant exageradamente caro sin saber muy bien que decir.

Sintió el alma luchar en su cuerpo y lo intento una vez más.

Extendió una mano para tomar la de Seung.

Seung levanto los ojos hacía él, lo vio fruncir por un segundo los labios como decidiendo sin quitar la mano o no… y al final, dejarla allí, a su disposición.

Se sintió feliz.

-Quiero decirte algo Seung.

-¿El qué? –la mirada del muchacho fue una respuesta clara, estaba muy tranquilo, no imaginaba nada, sería una sorpresa, se emocionó.

-¿Sabes que te amo… no es así?

-Lo sé Jean –lo suyo no era soltar "te amo también" y Jean no solía pedirlos tampoco, trato de no pensar en ello.

-Y que eres mi mundo.

-También.

-Pues, yo deseaba extender eso, más allá, no puedo conformarme con tan poco querido –apretó su mano e ilusionado lo miro a los ojos, sostuvo su mano y con la otra saco la cajita y la puso al lado –Seung, mi amor… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Frente suyo el hermoso omega se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sus labios temblaron y pareció que el aire se le acababa.

-¿Seung? –pregunto, preocupado.

Pero no era nada grave.

Sonrió.

¡Sonrió!

-Si… si Jean, quiero casarme contigo.

Creyó tocar el cielo.

Lo tomo en brazos y lo beso como si fuera la última vez.

Sintió los brazos del omega envolverse en su cuello.

.

.

.

Su familia reacciono animada ante la noticia.

¡Ya era hora!

Dijeron y JJ beso a Seung ante la mínima oportunidad… Seung dejo que lo besara y correspondió a su gesto de cariño en más de una ocasión.

Parecía tan feliz como Jean.

.

.

.

-Su nombre es Pichit, será el encargado de tu imagen de hoy en adelante –comento Jean a Seung cuando los presentó, Pichit Chulanot era un popular asesor de imagen, alfa, contra todo pronóstico, que había trabajado para otras imágenes importantes –te habría traído a Georgi, pero a él lo necesitan en Rusia… am… bueno, ¿te agrada? –los miro.

-Me agrada.

.

.

.

JJ vio a Seung más relajado desde entonces, y eso lo hizo feliz, hasta que Otabek le dijo aquello.

-Pasan demasiado tiempo juntos –le señalo con una ceja alzada.

-Es normal, es su asesor –había sonreído él, moviendo los papeles de un contrato a un lado.

-No… Mila es mi asesora de imagen y no por ello voy con ella a mi habitación.

-Otabek, por favor, no digas tontería.

-Solo digo JJ, que podrían estar adornándote la cabeza.

-Eso no es verdad, entiendo que tras lo de Yuri tú te encuentres un poco alterado, pero no por ello los demás vamos a tener la misma mala experiencia.

-Cuida lo que dices JJ.

-Lo mismo te digo, Seung es mi prometido.

-Puedo demostrarte que no me equivoco.

-Te equivocas.

Se miraron a los ojos retándose mutuamente.

-¿Y si no?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasará si no me equivoco?

.

.

.

Habían salido en grupo y la pista era un buen lugar donde divertirse.

Jean bailaba con Mila, eran los más alegres del grupo, y no podían evitar saltar ante cada nuevo éxito.

Reían.

-Se llama Georgi –le contaba ella a gritos –creo que ya lo conoces…

-Lo conozco… ¿Te ha pedido salir?

-Sí, pero no sé qué decirle… ya sabes, él es alfa y yo beta –sacudía la cabeza

-Pero siempre te ha gustado… ¿no es verdad?

La vio sonrojarse y continuaron moviéndose en la pista de baile, trató de recordarse a sí mismo no volver demasiado la cabeza en dirección a Seung y Pichit que hablaban sentados en la barra mientras el resto movía el esqueleto, se dijo a sí mismo que confiaba en Seung.

Se repitió a sí mismo eso una y otra vez.

Pero no fue suficiente cuando, con un gesto, Otabek le llamo y burlón le señalo un pasillo oscuro.

Seung y Pichit ya no estaban en la barra y el primero no le había llamado para que le llevara a casa.

.

.

.

Jean espero a Seung toda la mañana en su departamento, tras dejarle un par de mensajes de voz para hablar, su rostro, por lo general alegre, era una máscara de decepción y duda, como si esperará que le dijeran que lo visto la noche anterior era un malentendido.

Pero no era ningún malentendido y no era tan ciego como para no ver la verdad, por poco que esta le gustara y no le gustaba nada.

Seung Gil Lee llego a mediodía, los labios enrojecidos por el frio del invierno canadiense, Jean Le abrió la puerta sin decir más palabras que un "te esperaba" apenas audible, el coreano asintió, pálida su piel como la cera y la mirada esquiva, podía haber decidido no ir a la cita, pero al mal paso darle prisa…

Estaban sentados frente a frente en los sofás de alta manufactura europea, JJ lo veía esperando una explicación y Seung ya iba por su tercer vaso de whisky.

-¿No dirás nada? –preguntó al final Leroy, incapaz de seguir esperando por una explicación, deseaba que al menos Segung tuviera algo que decir, ignorar de algún modo las palabras que Otabek le había dicho la noche anterior, esos susurros quedos que le señalaban que el ser almas gemelas no era seguro de nada, comenzaba a estresarse.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? –preguntó al final el de ojos oscuros, esquivando su mirada y con la voz indiferente, Jean sintió una ráfaga de ira venir a él… había sido paciente… extremadamente paciente y todo había parecido ir tan bien, no podía entender que tenía Seung en la cabeza para hablar con semejante desfachatez.

-¿Cómo que quiero que digas? –pregunto, elevando un poco de más la voz, cerro la boca y miro para otro lado avergonzado de su arrebato, cerro las manos en dos puños aguantándose las ganas de golpear al omega frente suyo, él no era un hombre violento… y por muy decepcionado que estuviera de Seung simplemente él no podía… no podía tratarlo como si fuera basura –Quiero que me expliques que paso anoche… que me digas… que me digas desde tu punto que está pasando porque no puedo entenderlo… ¿Estás conmigo verdad? –preguntó, apretando los dientes, se encontraba entre frustrado e indignado.

Seung elevo la mirada entonces hasta mirarle a los ojos, eran tan oscuros como la primera vez y al final sus labios temblaron, apenas podía entender aquella mirada.

-Seung… te he hecho una pregunta –soltó y se levantó para mirarle desde toda su altura, el omega se encogió un poco en su sofá –Seung –llamó insistente -¿Es que acaso no me quieres? –preguntó, al final… un poco extrañado.

-No… -por extraño que fuera fue la primera vez que su voz tembló de verdad en su presencia, se miraron alos ojos y el omega dijo aquello que rompería su frágil paz –Yo no… no sé si te quiero JJ –poco a poco su voz recupero su temple –no sé… yo no quiero casarme contigo… no ahora –termino, y en un movimiento que tuvo mucho de cobarde trato de salir de allí, dio apenas tres pasos antes de que el alfa le tomara de un brazo y le sacudiera cual muñeca de trapo.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! ¡Me dijiste que sí! –grito Jean, antes de sentir como las uñas del otro se hundían en su piel y su empujón rápido, que le alejo…

-¡No tenía opción! ¡Nunca escuchas nada! ¡Crees acaso que quiero casarme en este momento de mi vida! –Sus ojos, los de Seung, se llenaron de lágrimas, parecía frustrado –un alfa de verdad entendería, Jean, que yo no quiero casarme contigo ¡que estoy cansado de ti! ¡De esa manía tuya por creer que somos almas gemelas y por eso debemos estar juntos! ¡Yo no… yo no quiero eso! ¡No quiero un alma gemela, y no te quiero a ti!

Jean retrocedió un paso, o dos, sorprendido por los gritos de Seung, y esté dándose cuenta de lo que había dejado salir se mordió los labios y cerrando los ojos, para no dejar escapar las lágrimas salió corriendo.

.

.

.

Iba por su cuarta botella de whisky y Otabek le acompañaba en su decisión de emborracharse, ¿Por qué negarlo? Estaba dolido hasta lo más profundo de su ego y su amigo no le ayudaba mucho que digamos.

También estaba el hecho de que en aquel preciso instante, él aun quería a Seung, aun anhelaba los besos fríos y las miradas esquivas del oriental… aun deseaban poner sus manos sobre la piel de porcelana y bailar alguna pieza con él.

-Es que no lo entiendo –gimoteo con la cabeza contra la barra de Otabek, que tenía un bar muy completo en su penthouse de lujo –Soy atractivo, rico… popular y estoy a sus pies ¿Qué más puedo darle? –pregunto al aire.

-¿Qué tal un poco de pasión? –una hora después de empezar, Otabek había dejado de intentar animarle para pasar a los comentarios mordaces, con alcohol encima difícilmente sabías si sus respuestas serían las que querías oír… vamos, lo mismo que cuando estaba sobrio –Vamos, es joven y lleno de salud… y abrir las piernas es un requisito natural en cualquier omega.

Jean guardo silencio, con la cabeza aun pegada a la madera y mirándole de reojo.

-Seung no es así.

Otabek soltó una risa desagradable, había bebido menos que Jean, pero eso no le impedía ser un capullo.

-¡Vamos! ¿Es que acaso pretendes seguir ciego? ¿Qué prueba necesitas más que lo viste esa noche?

Apretando los dientes Jean levanto rápido el cuerpo que tenía acostado en la madera y observo a su amigo, con los ojos afilados.

-Otabek… cállate.

-Pichit no fue el único…

-Otabek es mi última advertencia.

-Yo también lo hice.,

No pudo soportarlo.

Jean soltó un golpe contra la mejilla contraría, un puñetazo dado con fuerza y decisión que obligo al alfa frente suyo a caer al suelo por la fuerza impresa en el golpe.

El cuerpo del atractivo canadiense, temblaba de ira lo mismo que sus ojos se ensombrecían por el sentimiento… además, estaba ebrio y eso era suficiente excusa, lo raro era que pudiese pararse sin tambalear…

Se inclinó hasta tomar al menor del cuello de la cara camisa que llevaba y hablo.

-Retráctate –ordeno, y quién le conociera se habría sorprendido de escucharle hablar en aquel tono, tan sombrío… aterrador.

Oscuro.

Los ojos oscuros del otro alfa le contestaron burlones y llenos de desprecio y desdén.

JJ apretó su agarre y comenzó a sacudir con fuerza al otro.

-¡Retráctate!

Otabek llevo ambas manos sobre las de JJ, luchando por apartarlas de sí.

-Suéltame Jean.

-Di que no es verdad.

-¡Lo es!

-Maldito hijo de… -No pudo terminar, un golpe sordo de su cuerpo chocando contra el suelo, le hizo notar que era Otabek quien se había puesto encima suyo, aprovechando una oportunidad, le dirigió una mirada cargada de veneno –Quitate

-No… no hasta que me escuches, te he estado escuchando lloriquear por ese omega demasiado tiempo Jean –se había inclinado peligrosamente hasta él –y déjame decirte… no es lo que crees… acostarme con él… fue demasiado sencillo.

.

.

.

Era el fin de la temporada de la moda en Paris, la fiesta final de Leroy Mode S.A.

Jean subió al escenario y no tardo demasiado en ser aplaudido por todos, tenía un discurso que dar.

-Esta es una noche especial para Leroy S.A. –empezó y su sonrisa fue captada por cuanta cámara le apuntara, al día siguiente las revistas gritarían su nombre, con los ojos busco a una persona en el público, y allí estaba, ojos oscuros y traje oscuro, a su lado Pichit mantenía sensato silencio… sonrió con tristeza… sabía que la relación de ambos se había vuelto acero tras encontrarlos juntos… pero Seung no había vuelto a hablarle…cerro los ojos un segundo y luego empezó a dar su discurso.

"Gracias por tanto, perdón por tan poco"

Cuando termino se le acercaron amigos, pero del heredero Altín ni rastro… tampoco esperaba verlo en ese momento ni lugar, habían sido tres meses de tortura mental… había acabado por entender.

Podía incluso darle la razón a Otabek.

"Lo cansaste ¿Qué esperabas' No todos van por ahí pensando que su alma gemela es su único fin, Jean, no son tiempos estos para soñar… Seung es joven, tú eres joven… si sigues con esto lo matarás"

No podía seguir insistiendo con Seung por la simple y llana razón de que aun cuando ambos eran almas gemelas… Seung no lo amaba, y aun si lo hiciera, no era feliz amándolo.

Él tampoco podía estancarse amándole.

.

.

.

"necesitamos más abrigos"

La banda empezó a tocar y los empleados de Leroy Mode S.A. miraron al escenario, donde su presidente esperaba para cantar una única canción.

Sería una promesa para la nueva temporada, no era la primera vez que cantaba, no sería la última.

En su mano no había ningún anillo.

Jea sonrió y empezó, a media luz, a cantar el tema que guiaría su línea en la próxima temporada, nadie lo entendería… y no era necesario, era su modo de despedirse, una canción hecha en los meses de agonía que había significado darse cuenta de que era incluso más egoísta de lo que creía.

Era su modo de despedirse, aunque las palabras apenas expresaran lo que pensaba en ese momento.

 _Se te olvida_

 _Que me quieres a pesar de lo que dices_

 _Pues llevamos en el alma cicatrices_

 _Imposibles de borrar_

¿Seung lo querría? Ahora se daba cuenta que no… pero era muy bueno diciéndose mentiras, a medias.

"quizá en otra ocasión"

 _Se te olvida_

 _Que hasta puedo hacerte mal si me decido_

 _Pues tu amor lo tengo muy comprometido_

 _Pero a fuerzas no será_

"Estás ganando" decían sus ojos mirando a los ojos a quien hasta hace unos meses era su única razón de vivir… el amor romántico era una pérdida de tiempo.

 _Y hoy resulta_

 _Que no soy de la estatura de tu vida_

 _Y al dejarme casi, casi, se te olvida_

 _Que hay un pacto entre los dos_

¿Pacto? no, no lo había… una promesa de matrimonio que no terminaba de romperse, era verdad… pero si no se rompa era porque ninguno había dado el paso definitivo. Esa noche lo daría él.

 _Por mi parte_

 _Te devuelvo tu promesa de adorarme_

 _Ni siquiera sientas pena por dejarme_

 _Que ese pacto_

 _No es con Dios_

Sintió ganas de llorar pero continuo cantando, la sala se llenaba de personas bailando con sus parejas a media luz y allí estaba él… terminando de madurar frente a un público que no tenía ni idea.

 _Y hoy resulta_

 _Que no soy de la estatura de tu vida_

 _Y al dejarme casi, casi, se te olvida_

 _Que hay un pacto entre los dos_

Con los ojos cerrados sintió los labios arder en un beso mal dado, e unas manos colándose bajo su camisa y un susurro apenas murmurado contra su oído.

"Déjame hacerlo Jean, te he amado el tiempo suficiente… prometo que te haré sentir bien"

Y él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, asintiendo a unas palabras demasiado patéticas para decirlas otra vez en voz alta.

 _Por mi parte_

 _Te devuelvo tu promesa de adorarme_

 _Ni siquiera sientas pena por dejarme_

 _Que ese pacto_

 _No es con Dios_

Abrió los ojos y le sonrió apenas.

Seung tenía una mano en la boca… supuso que estaba emocionado, dio medio vuelta y esquivando a un par de amigos se coló en los camerinos para los artistas.

Tenía un boleto de avión en el bolsillo izquierdo y planes de un cambio de aires antes del próximo amanecer, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse una segunda vez y se volvió.

.

.

.

Seung tenía el corazón en la boca cuando abrió la puerta y sus ojos se toparon con los enormes pozos azules de su… antiguo prometido, había entendido la canción mejor que nadie.

Sabía que era para él y las ganas de llorar que le habían atenazado todos esos meses de separación del alfa le habían pasado factura.

Sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas y su boca entreabierta apenas fue capaz de dar un breve murmullo cuando Jean hablo.

-¿Seung? ¿Qué haces aquí? –la misma sonrisa amable, como si no le guardara ningún rencor.

Titubeo un segundo pero luego se lanzó a los brazos de alfa y sin preguntas, le beso, le beso como nunca habría permitido que le besara antes, le beso con entrega, derritiéndose casi en los brazos de Jean, que le rodeo correspondiendo a su beso de un modo que no habría esperado de él.

Ahora entendía lo que Jean le había dicho la primera vez, cuando le había explicado que eran almas gemelas, que estaban destinados el uno al otro.

Se sentía en paz por primera vez, mientras Jean le besaba y correspondía.

Sonrió apenas en el beso.

Duraron minutos en el mismo, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

Seung levanto los ojos para mirarle, su sonrisa se mantuvo un par de segundos más hasta que Jean sacudió la cabeza y le soltó.

-Tenías razón –fueron dos palabras, pero se hundieron como cuchillas en su corazón, había sido mágico… para él, pero no para JJ… sus ojos amables se le decían, como una verdad inmaculada.

Había pasado.

Se había acabado.

Eran almas gemelas.

Estaban destinado el uno al otro.

Pero ya no era el momento.

Un toque en la puerta, ambos miraron.

Jean le sonrió al recién llegado.

.

.

.

Eran almas gemelas.

Pero que importaba eso.

Un beso no duraría para siempre.

Y en tres meses Jean Jacques Leroy había encontrado otros labios dispuestos a recibir sus besos.


End file.
